


A Mishmash of Miscellany

by Supermoose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wanted them all in one place, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoose/pseuds/Supermoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts about robots interacting. Mostly gen, and mostly silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sky-byte+Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skybite and Jazz obtain a baby. Shenanigans ensue. - blackmarkettrombones

Jazz normally enjoyed hanging out with Sky-byte. Normally being the key word. This was not shaping up to be a normal night. Jazz had gotten an urgent comm to meet up behind Blurr’s bar and rushed off to meet with his partner only to receive a nasty shock as he turned the corner. “PRIMUS, what the hell is that?!” he yelled. It looked remarkably like Sky-byte was being attacked by a tentacle monster.

Sky-byte looked at him pleadingly while trying to soothe the mass of tentacles in his hands. “Calm down, it’s fine,” he said.

“Fine is not the word I would be using here, ‘Byte,” Jazz said as he eyed the writhing blob tentatively.

Sky-byte carefully shifted his burden and said, “It’s a baby Jazz. It needs our help.”

“A BABY?! Sky-byte, where did you find a _baby tentacle monster_?”

“It’s not a monster Jazz,” Sky-byte said as he lifted the ‘baby’ higher. It seemed to have calmed down and was hugging Sky-byte’s shoulders and trembling gently. Jazz frowned and moved to help arrange the thing, but pulled up short when it flinched away from him.

Sky-byte glared at him. “You scared it,” he said accusingly. A stunned Jazz watched as he turned away and slowly pet the parts of the creature he could reach. “There there, don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Sky-byte crooned. “Not even Jazz,” he continued pointedly.

Jazz sighed. “Alright, I got it. Sorry for scaring it.” He carefully walked closer and tried to match the creature with any of the species in his database. “So, what’re you going to do with it?” he asked. “Do you even know how to take care of it?”

Sky-byte looked off to side and mumbled. Jazz glared and said, “Try again buddy, I didn’t catch that.”

Sky-byte still wouldn’t look at him, but his reply was at least audible. “I said, I’m not entirely sure. That’s why I called you.”

“Sky-byte,” Jazz groaned, “why would you think I’d know how to care for this thing?”

“Well, you were on that organic planet for a bit, right?” Sky-byte asked hopefully.

Jazz groaned again. This was turning into one disaster of a night.

 


	2. Getaway+Skids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Doctor/companion AU

“What just happened!? Who are you?” Getaway yelled at the strange blue bot in front of him.

“Not so loud please,” the stranger responded as he rose from the floor. “Now Getaway, I know this may be a bit startling-”

“A BIT startling!” Getaway choked out.

“BUT I’m the same Skids that you’ve always known. Just a little, hmmm, upgraded you could say,” the new Skids finished with a smile.

Getaway sighed and said, “This is the sort of thing you need to warn people about Skids. I keep forgetting you’re not really Cybertronian. Primus, you don’t even turn into the same thing anymore!”

Skids laughed. “That’s the spirit! Come on, why don’t you help me test out these new wheels? I’ll even give you a head start.”

“Oh, that’s it! You’re on!”

 


	3. Wheeljack+Sunstreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY OTP WHEELJACK/SUNSTREAKER AND FAKE DATING - blackmarkettrombones

This was not going particularly well. So far Sunstreaker had vetoed cuddling, hugging, and a variety of sappy endearments as entirely too undignified for someone of his caliber. It was enough to test even Wheeljack’s patience.

“Alright Sunstreaker, work with me here. We’ve got to figure out a way to make this whole ‘relationship’ work,” he said. Sunstreaker gave him a sullen glance in response. “Oh come on! You volunteered for this mission, for Primus sake! Is pretending to date me that difficult a prospect!” Wheeljack said in frustration.

Sunstreaker glared at him before slowly extending his hand. “You’re way too enthusiastic when you grab me. You keep scratching my finish,” he said.

Wheeljack was stunned. “Huh. Sorry about that,” he said as he carefully took the offered hand. “At least that’s something that’s easy to fix,” he continued cheerfully.

 


	4. Whirl+Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl/Rung either prostitute/client AU or meeting in prison AU (I couldn't choose)? - Anonymous

Whirl sauntered over to the bars and loomed over the newest prisoner. “How do you like the accommodations Eyebrows?” he jeered.

The small orange bot huddled in the cell slowly looked up. His optics widened slightly at Whirl’s claws, but other than that he didn’t react.

Whirl snorted. “Not what you’re used to huh?” The smaller bot slowly shook his head, encouraging Whirl to continue. He so rarely got to talk to anyone these days, and here was a literally captive audience. Whirl sniggered and continued, “You better get used to it. The Senate doesn’t like it when people don’t do what they’re told.” He leaned forward and clicked his claws meaningfully.

However instead of looking away like Whirl expected, the little prisoner continued looking right into his optic. “I knew what the likely consequences of my actions would be,” he said softly. “But I could not continue to sit idly by while they do whatever they want. Someone had to take a stand.”

Whirl constricted his optic until only a pinprick of light emitted. “A stand, huh,” he growled. “And look where that got you,” he said, gesturing to the grimy walls. The prisoner continued calmly looking at him, and suddenly Whirl couldn’t bear it anymore. He jerked away angrily and called out, “Have fun rotting in you cell!” The memory of the prisoner’s gaze lingered with him though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of anything good for the prostitute AU, but i had a fantastic idea for the prison one.


	5. Whirl+Rung v2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um if you are still taking requests would it be ok to also ask for WhirrlxRung, but for the soulmates au? - Anonymous

Whirl quickly decided that waiting rooms were his least favorite place to be. The one he was currently waiting in for his Wrecker intake evaluation wasn’t too bad though. There were a few comfy chairs, and lots of sculptures to look at. He leaned towards his escort and said, “Hey Roadbuster, what’s it look like in here?” Whirl had long since gotten used to living in a world painted in greys, but he always liked hearing others describe the colors around him. It wasn’t like he’d ever get to see it for himself anyway.

Roadbuster grunted and replied, “Kinda plain. Real minimalist and crap.”

Well that was boring. Whirl leaned back in his seat and tapped a claw on the nearest statue.  He was about to bother Roadbuster again when the door to the office opened.

“I’m ready for you…” the little therapist’s sentence trailed off and he stood in the doorway gaping comically. He recovered a bit and hid his face behind his pad while mumbling, “Your file didn’t include a picture.”

Suddenly Whirl became aware of a whole new aspect to sight, and as the world shifted around him all he could think to say was, “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

 


	6. Optimus Prime/Arcee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretending to hate each other, Arcee/Optimus? - Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Animated

“Optimus, just because you’re a Prime that doesn’t mean you can order me about! I’m not a part of your little crew,” Arcee said as she glared up at Optimus.

Optimus scowled. “This isn’t up for debate Arcee. The Council authorized me to choose who to take on this mission, and I’ve chosen you. Get what you need and be at Omega Supreme in a cycle. Understand.”

After a few tense moments Arcee curtly nodded her compliance and stiffly walked away. Optimus sighed and relaxed his shoulders from their hiked up position.

“Kid, this is no way to start a mission,” Ratchet said. He’d been standing off to the side during the standoff and he was worried about how Optimus and Arcee were always snapping at each other.

“I know Ratchet.” Optimus sighed. “I’ll go and apologize for my behavior, ok?”

“Fine, fine, but you’d better get going. There’s only so much time before we head back to Earth.”

A few moments later and he’d caught up to the retreating teacher. “Arcee!” he called out.

“Oh what now?” she snapped, just before Optimus reached out and caught her in a hug.

“No need for that. It’s just us right now,” he said.

“Thank goodness. Being ‘mad’ at you is harder than it looks,” she said as she settled into the embrace.

 


	7. Tracks+Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracks/Soundwave, Both in Transformers Animated. Meeting on a train ride? - Anonymous

The war may have been over and Cybertron may have entered a new Golden Age, but Tracks often felt the price for such prosperity was too high. Cybertron now did a brisk business with a host of organic planets. It was enough to make his plating crawl. They even walked about on the streets with hardly a by your leave! How was a respectable mechanism supposed to deal with such uncouth aliens cluttering up the walkways? He’d finally resorted to taking the Cybertronian only railways in a last ditch effort to escape.

Today he had the compartment almost completely to himself. The only other occupant was some sort of boxy blue car with huge speakers on his shoulders. The red visor was off putting enough to discourage any conversation, and he found himself mulling over all the changes he’d witnessed on his home planet. Blast those wretched organics!

“Soundwave agrees.”

Tracks started so badly he almost fell out of his seat. Had he really said that out loud? “Excuse me, were you talking to me?” he asked.

“Correct,” Soundwave replied. Now that he could listen to him, Tracks felt that his fellow passenger had a rather melodious voice. He leaned forward to hear it better as Soundwave continued, “Organics: inferior. Machines: superior.”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself,” Tracks replied. Finally, someone who knew what they were talking about! Tracks eagerly bent forward to begin an in depth conversation about the problem with organics with his new compatriot.

 

 


	8. Nautica+Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at a masquerade ball, Nautica/Ultra Magnus? - spaceguylewis

The masquerade ball to welcome the Camiens back to Cybertron was a whirlwind of color and sound. They’d pulled out all the stops trying to impress these aliens and the effort showed. Everything gleamed and glittered, while all the attendees wore a variety of fanciful paint applications. Ultra Magnus utterly despised it.

He stood off in the corner with his second, frownier expression plastered on his face. Rodimus may have convinced him to attend the ball, and further convinced him to dress up, but he couldn’t convince the Duly Appointed Enforcer to enjoy himself. He was going to stay for the socially acceptable period of time and then leave to wash the silver swirls off his armor and dispose of the blue cape Rodimus had wrapped him in. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

His brooding was interrupted by a cheerful voice greeting him. He looked over and was met with a purple Camien with a blue visor and bright blue lights patterned all over their body. They gently pulsed in time with the music.

Amazingly Ultra Magnus felt his frown deepen. Nevertheless, he straightened and said, “Welcome to Cybertron. I am Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.” Hopefully that would satisfy the curious stranger. It had worked marvelously so far in driving off unwanted company.

It was not to be. Her optics widened behind her visor and she broke out into a huge smile. “I’m Nautica! It’s wonderful to meet you sir! We’ve heard about you even on Caminus!” she said.

Ultra Magnus was taken aback by her enthusiasm. It was not the usual reaction to his introduction. “Indeed,” he said, nodding his head gravely.

“Oh, this is wonderful,” Nautica said as she clapped her hands together. “I have so many questions for you!”

“You … do?” Ultra Magnus asked. This conversation was becoming more and more difficult to keep up with.

“Of course!” Nautica replied. “You’re an expert on the Tyrest Accord aren’t you? I’ve read it, but there are a few things I’d love to talk about with you!”

Ultra Magnus was floored. He allowed himself to be pulled over to some chairs and quickly found himself in one of the most engaging conversations he’d had in eons.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all _for now_


End file.
